


The Student's Anguish

by Arty_Girl



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimentation, Felix Huxley is a Good Brother, Gen, Human Experimentation, Probably not tbh, Ted Huxley needs a hug, Will I give Ted a break?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: What if *insert student name here* was one of the principal's experiments? Delve into this collection for tales of kids who ended up on the wrong side of a mad scientist principal.(Chapter titles will contain the name of whoever was kidnapped in that chapter)
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Student's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew Felix would realize that he'd changed. He'd always been rude to those he considered 'beneath him', but he had just become abrasive and rude to everyone. It wasn't hard to tell why. His brother had stopped showing up at school. Whenever he was asked about his personality change, he would just snarl something about mistakes and family before stalking away. So why Ozzy was approaching him as he left the school was anyone's guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off this collection, we have Ted being an experiment and Felix realizes just how much he needs his brother.  
> But this is their reunion so he doesn't have to be mopey :)

Anyone who knew Felix would realize that he'd changed. He'd always been rude to those he considered 'beneath him', but he had just become abrasive and rude to everyone. It wasn't hard to tell why. His brother had stopped showing up at school. Whenever he was asked about his personality change, he would just snarl something about mistakes and family before stalking away. So why Ozzy was approaching him as he left the school was anyone's guess.

* * *

"Felix!" He whirled around, ending up face to face with the school's resident germaphobe, Ozzy. "What do you want?" He continued stalking down the steps, Ozzy hot on his heels. "I just wanted to check on you. Can't I check on one of my classmates?" Felix rolled his eyes. "Since when have you cared?" Ozzy was about to respond, but yelling from behind them cut him off. "Ozzy!" He froze, looking around. "What? Who said that?" Madison sprinted out, positioning herself next to Ozzy. Ozzy gasped, a smile spreading across his face. "Madison! I thought you didn't go to this school any-" He cut off, looking Madison up and down. "What are you covered in?" While they spoke, Felix glared at them. He was irritated that Ozzy's missing person returned, but not his. He began to stalk away again, muttering under his breath. "Of course... He gets his happiness, but no happiness for rich jerk Felix Huxley."

* * *

He heard murmuring from behind him, but paid it no heed. He just wanted to go home, hide in his room, and mope about his brother some more. The driver was probably getting somewhat impatient. "Oi! Felix!" He scoffed at Ozzy calling his name and quickened his pace. "I don't care, Ozzy!" He heard a long, loud sigh followed by another shout from Ozzy. "Okay then, incoming!" He barely had enough time to freeze in order to try and process the shout before something slimy tackle-hugged him into the grass. He instinctively stiffened at the feeling of the slime against his skin. "You're making my suit slimy." The figure pressed against his shoulder began to shake, and it took Felix a moment to realize they were crying. He tried to process how to calm them down when he realized they were speaking. "Felix..." Their voice sounded rough, like they hadn't spoken much. They repeated his name over and over, and Felix heard Madison speaking as well. "Felix's name is really the only thing he ever said in there. I'm glad that those two are reunited." "Yeah, Felix got pretty snippy, even more so than usual." An idea crossed Felix's mind. He didn't dare hope, however, for fear that he would be let down. He shifted himself within the hug so that he could see the face of whoever was hugging him.

* * *

His eyes widened. He could scarcely believe it! Teddy was here, he was back! "Teddy!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his twin, clinging desperately to him. He twisted his head until he could see Kidd, Lily, and Billy smiling down at him. "You... you guys saved him?" Lily nodded, wearing a proud smile. Felix stared at them for a moment. "I... I don't... know what to say..." A caring smile crossed Billy's face. "You don't have to say anything. Lily and I know what that's like." Kidd gave Felix a nod and turned away. "Someone should tell your fancy driver that you're going to be a bit. You're welcome, by the way." Felix gave them a weak smile and turned his attention towards Ted. "What happened?" Ted was still shaking, and had his face buried in Felix's shoulder. "Principal..." Felix's hands tightened into fists. "What did she do to you?" Madison hovered in his view. "She used him, Ron, and me as experiments..." Her voice was forlorn. Ron spoke from somewhere in the distance, sounding equally forlorn. "She experimented on him the most, we're not sure why..."

* * *

Felix clung tighter to his brother. "So is she dead, or do I need to kill her with my own two hands?" There was the sound of stumbling feet, then another new voice. "Nugget killed the mean principal lady! Nugget saved people! Nugget saved the pretty Lily!" Felix managed a small smile. "Well at least she's gone." Ozzy wandered over to them. "We should all probably go home soon." Felix awkwardly pried Ted's arms off of him. "He's right. At home you can get cleaned off." Ted nodded, and the two brothers stood. Felix looked Ted up and down. He looked weak, and was shaking where he stood. Felix grabbed his arm, then turned to face the four people who had saved his brother. "Th-thank you..." They all smiled at him as he half walked, half carried Ted to the limo. The driver turned to face him, eyes widening as he saw Ted. He wordlessly got a towel out of the limo and set it on one of the seats. Felix helped Ted in, then got in himself. The limo then drove away, the two twins together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> I'll start working on the next one soon, but no guarantees on how soon it'll be out-
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
